In the case of mass-produced cabinets or the like, the door hinges must be individually adjusted to compensate for unavoidable manufacturing tolerances. Such adjustment is generally required in three dimensions and, if the door has two hinges as is usually the case, must be carried out on both hinges together. Though three-dimensionally adjustable hinge mountings are already known, they generally suffer from various disadvantages including:
A. DIFFICULTY OF INSTALLATION;
B. UNDESIRABLE CORRELATION BETWEEN ADJUSTMENTS IN DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS, REQUIRING REPEATED READJUSTMENTS IN SMALL INCREMENTS;
C. COORDINATION OF THESE READJUSTMENTS BETWEEN TWO HINGES TO BE INSTALLED SIMULTANEOUSLY;
D. COMPLEX CONSTRUCTION AND CORRESPONDINGLY HIGH MANUFACTURING COSTS;
E. INSTABILITY OF THE SELECTED ADJUSTMENT.